


Trust Me. Love Me. Understand Me.

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: College!AU Spencer Reid is frightened by recent strange events in his Chem lab. Not knowing what to do, he tells his roommate and best friend, and maybe sorta secret love interest, his fears. Little did he know that the ghost in the lab would be the thing to bring them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArts

 

 **Full Version May Contain:**  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, John Winchester, Bobby Singer, Diana Reid, Adam  
**Content:** Anti-John Winchester, Perceived Anti-Dean, Winchester Brothers Not Communicating, Non-Cannon Compliant: CM and SPN, Winchester Sibling Reunion, Winchester Siblings not Reuniting, Sam Finding Adam

# #6 Trust Me. Love Me. Understand Me.

Spencer watched Sam frowning. “What do you mean, ghosts are real?”

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “All the scary stories that you like so much? The folk tales and the mythology? They’re all real, Doc. We’ve lived here for six months. You’ve seen the salt likes that I leave around the doors and windowsills. I’m not hoping that it rains margaritas. I’m trying to keep unwanted things out. Most l;ikely, from what you have described to me, the chem lab has a vengeful spirit. Considering the number of chemicals you guys keep in there, I would be concerned for everyone’s safety. As much as I hate to say it, I should maybe check it out.”

Spencer frowned deeper trying to process what he was being told. “How do you know all of this?”

Sam sighed and looked down at his hands. Spencer already wanted to take the question back. He just didn’t know how to.

“Remember when you told me about how your dad left when you were 10, and you had to take care of your mom all alone? Then when I said that I thought I knew what it was like, you got mad ‘cause you thought I was blowing smoke up your ass? I wasn’t.”

Sam stood and moved to stare out a window. Spencer couldn’t help but notice how careful he was not to disturb the salt.  “Long before I was born, my mom made a deal with a demon for my soul. Her family had been hunting for generations. She hated it though, and wanted to quit. Once night this Azazel killed her father and my dad. He then said that he’d bring one of them back if she gave up my soul. So, she accepted. I guess my dad was more important to her than her future kid.”

Spencer bit his lip fighting with himself about whether or not he could believe all of this. It was so far out of his realm of experience, but on the other hand he’d known Sam long enough that he knew his friend would never lie to him about something this serious.

“My dad was determined to kill the thing that murdered mom, so he raised us to be hunters. My childhood was spent traveling from one town to the other killing the things that go bump in the night. Every damned day he made sure I knew what she had ‘sacrificed’, and how thankful I should be. I don’t know why I was supposed to be thankful for being sold to a fucking demon. Needless to say it caused quite a bit of drama and hatred in my childhood. Dad and I never saw eye to eye, and my big brother was always caught in the middle. Eventually it came time that I had to make a decision about what I wanted to do with my life. Dad demanded that I stay in the family and become a hunter. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t do both. Only my father wouldn’t hear of it. It was either stay with the family, or get out. So, I left, and the day I walked out, my brother stayed in his bedroom and didn’t come out even when I told him I was leaving. I haven’t seen either of them since.”

Spencer stayed almost frozen sitting on the couch not knowing what to say. There was no way to hear that story and not believe it. The pain was easily heard in Sam’s voice. His roommate really had understood what Spencer went through, and he’d acted like an insensitive asshat. Instead of listening to him, he’d been a prick. Yet, Sam was still here offering to help him because Spencer was scared.

He had no clue what to say that wouldn’t sound hollow and insensitive.

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
